Sinister 6 plus 1
by WildImaginationsUNLEASHEAD
Summary: We all know the Sinister 6 are sinister but are they really that sinister? Especially the fact they are raising a kid? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Nighttime at New York City and everyone's doing…well…whatever they're doing…and on a street you can see Rhino and Sandman walking along the sidewalk like normal people…well…the except the fact some pedestrians are running away and screaming at them like it's the end of the world.

"So what's your plan tonight buddy" Sandman asked.

"Rob a bank or something" Rhino replied "What about you?"

"Me? Probably the same" Sandman chuckled.

"Let's just hope those _Avengers_ don't get in our way" Rhino growled with fists clenching.

Then they hear an alarmingly loud blaring siren of a police car along with SWAT which looked like they're speeding to run them over.

"Dang! The police are here, RUN!" Sandman yelled before running to another street hoping to shake them off but they're right on their tail. I mean honestly! Who's bright idea was it for them to wander the city with people around that can call police and SWAT at any given time?! And why did they even do it anyways?!

"Hey Flint, Why can't we just beat them all up? We can take them out easily" Rhino said while still running for their lives.

"BECAUSE O'Hirn just because we can beat them DOESN'T means we can beat Avengers whose going to be here in a few minutes" Sandman argued.

They were able to temporarily ditch them but still they need to hide to _fully_ ditch them. They looked around and saw a dark and empty alley.

"THERE!" Sandman pointed before they ran towards the alley and watch the police cars passing them not even stopping to search the area or something… _idiots_. Waiting for the last car to leave and the sirens completely vanishing, they let out a sigh of relief before looking around and saw no one else but each other.

"Idiots" Sandman muttered.

"I know right" Rhino said.

"At least those idiots are gone…And I thought we're the idiots" Sandman muttered once more.

"Yeah" Rhino agreed until he realize the last part "Wait, What?"

Sandman was about to reply until heard something in the alley they're standing in. Which caught both they're attention.

"Did you hear that?" Rhino asked.

"Yeah…I think it's coming from…there" Sandman pointed at the darkest corner of the alley.

'Bet it's those Avengers again" Rhino growled angrily.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine" Sandman's arm turned into a large, made-of-sand fist and Rhino cracking his knuckles as they stalked towards the alley corner.

"Alright Avengers! I know you're in there!" Rhino yelled, no reply except some shuffling noises followed by a whiny cry.

Confused, they looked at each other before slightly lowering their guard down and silently creep up on the side of the dumpster which have a lot of boxes compiling on each other. With Sandman pushing those boxes away only to a find bigger box covered with holes with the lid slightly open.

Curious, Sandman reached up and carefully lifts the lid off.

"Careful it might be a trap" Rhino whispered.

"Yeah, I know that. Don't cha' think it's kind of weird to find holes in a box, abandoned in a dark alley covered with more boxes" Sandman spat out with Rhino shrugging in reply.

With the box's lid open he slowly but surely peeked of what's inside. Eyes slowly widened with shock. 

"Oh…my…God" That was the last thing Sandman said.

 **Note:** This fic have a lot of mixing in it such as Sandman having a daughter from the movieverse and putting it on the Spectacular Spiderman verse, the Sinister Six are after the Avengers instead Spidey, and Spidey is in a special position. The reason why I did this is because this have been in my head for quite a while, I couldn't get out, so…here it is. BTW, I know you know Sandman in Spectacular Spiderman never mentioned his daughter from the movie. Also they ended wandering around the streets for unknown yet random reason and no, it's not bank robbery or crime stuff. This is **NOT** an OC fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: OMG A BABY!

In a secret lair (just kidding it's just a house), Doc Ock is upstairs asleep after a stressful day in OsCorp (honestly why can't he just quit his job there), Shocker and his pals Ricochet and Ox playing poker across the room, Electro is nowhere to be found (probably playing with electricity), and Vulture is sitting in a couch, legs crossed and reading a newspaper with faintest smile you can see in his always-serious-face, enjoying the peace and quiet without those buffoons, Rhino and Sandman, creating a ruckus.

Despite Shocker and his pals making a little bit of ruckus at least it's tolerable compared to those buffoons. This is _too_ perfect, nothing can-

The door was unexpectedly kicked open by none other than Rhino and Sandman causing Shocker's and his pals' poker cards fell out of their hands and ended up getting mixed with each other's cards.

Nevermind.

"GUYS! GUYS! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" Sandman yelled with a wide smile.

Vulture clutched his newspaper really tight to the point he buried his face on it and trying to suppress his scream.

So much for the peace and quiet.

Vulture begrudgingly threw his newspaper on the floor, cussing under his breathe before standing up, arms crossed, and a face that _clearly_ screams "MURDER".

"Aiwright tis' better be good for ruining poker night. If it ain't mah boys n' I are gonna get ya' for that" Shocker hissed.

Electro walks in with a finger over his lips.

'Ssh, the Doc's asleep, Can you keep it down" Electro requested before his eyes land on the white blanket in Sandman's arms.

"It is! A really good one too!" Sandman happily said forgetting about Electro's request.

"Why so happy?" Shocker asked with his gaze suspiciously eyeing on the blanket.

"You'll see" Rhino grinned before Sandman removes the blanket. Everything went silent.

Their jaws dropped (except Vulture who sees no reason why should he be surprised).

"See it's a-" Sandman was sadly cut off.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! YOU GUYS STOLE A BABY!?" Shocker yelled.

"No we didn't we-" Sandman started but was continued to be cut off by Shocker's panics and is now joined by a now ranting Electro.

"Look, I get you guys steal stuff and all but a BABY? ARE YOU GUYS FOR REAL?!" Electro exclaimed. Vulture pinched the bridge of his nose and starts getting a migraine before he starts yelling at them to shut up, Ricochet and Ox simply stared at the situation before saying "Good-bye" to an unaware Shocker and made their way out passing by Sandman and Rhino stopping to look at the baby before immediately leaving, and Rhino and Sandman argues back.

Everything was in total chaos before a loud air horn honked for a while until everyone has finally shut up. The one who honked the air horn is none other than Dr. Octavius himself who look weary and tired with a cranky look on his face.

"Can someone explain to me about all this ruckus?" Doc Ock demanded.

"We-" Sandman was sadly cut off once more.

"THEY STOLE A BABY!" Shocker yelled while pointing an accusing finger at them.

"WE DID NOT!" Rhino yelled back, Shocker and Rhino glares at each other.

"WELL HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!" Shocker pointed at the baby in Sandman's arms as it stares at him innocently.

"We can explain!" Sandman said.

"Well then explain!" Vulture hissed. Everyone's are now all eyes and ears on Sandman and Rhino. Sandman took a deep breath.

"Okay it started in the alley and we found a box covered with holes…"

 _Flashback…_

"Oh…my…god" Sandman gaped while Rhino simply stared unfazed at the baby in the box, whining and squirming.

"It's a baby" Sandman looked up at his friend with a wide grin.

Rhino snorted "Yeah I can see that", rolling his eyes (he's not that stupid).

Sandman reaches over the baby and slowly picks it up.

"Woah woah woah! What are you doing"

"What? I'm picking it up"

"I can see that…it's just…what are you doing?"

Sandman simply ignored and peeked under the blanket and paused.

"It's a girl" His grin got wider. Rhino simply stared at him as if he's trying to read his mind before something hits him in the head like a ton of bricks. Eyes go wide.

"Oh no no no no no NO!" Rhino started babbling while doing a "no" gestures.

"What" Sandman asked clueless.

"You can't keep her!" Rhino said.

"But look at her, she's all alone" Sandman reasoned.

"Still" Rhino reasoned back. Sandman looked at the baby before looking up to friend with a stern face.

"No, I'm keeping her" Sandman seriously said.

"Whatever man, s'you're problem" Rhino said started walking away from him.

"…She reminds me of my daughter…" Sandman spoke causing Rhino to stop from his tracks, slightly turning to see his friend sadly smiling at the peacefully sleeping baby and stroking her hair. He exhaled before fully facing him.

"Fine" Rhino spoke.

"What?" Sandman asked facing him with surprise from Rhino's sudden revelation.

"Keep her, I'll help you raise her" Rhino said.

Sandman smiled before looking at the baby.

"Hear that? Little guy, you're coming home with us" He happily said, cradling the baby happily. Smiled even wider when she giggled. Warming their hearts that remain stone-cold for a long, long time.

 _End of Flashback…_

"While we went home, I was cooing and telling her about meeting you guys and here we are" Sandman said before breathing heavily since he held it during the story.

Everything went dead silent. Sandman's hopes felt slightly breaking.

"WHY ON EARTH?!" Shocker yelled and the room turned into a war zone of noises bit was stopped when the baby started crying to loud it made them all shut up.

"SHUT HER UP OR I'LL-" Electro started angrily but was cut off.

"Shush Electro you're making it worst!" Sandman scolded before rocking the baby to silence while Rhino tickles her stomach.

"We can't keep that **thing** , that **thing** is full of responsibility…I hate kids" Shocker muttered at the end. Emphasizing "thing".

"First of all **Herman** , this **thing** is a baby girl, and second, I'm looking forward to it, and third no one cares about your opinion" Sandman spat still rocking the baby in his arms.

"I do" Vulture said.

"Thank you" Shocker tries put a hand on Vulture's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Vulture hissed before Shocker could even put his hand on him.

"Aw come on!….Doc?" Sandman turns to Doc with a pleading face.

"I have to agree with Shocker on this one Flint, A baby is full of responsibility" Doctor Octavius explained.

"But I can-" Sandman started.

"I know BUT she will get between us and our goal…destroying the Avengers" Doctor Octavius said.

"But look at her" Sandman walks up to Doc with the baby held out infront of him.

"She will die the moment we leave her outside, you can't do this!" Sandman said.

"No" Doc said it sternly. Sandman looks ready to cry.

"Alright" starts crying (dramatically) "If you guys are really this cold-hearted THEN FINE!" He slowly turns away dragging his feet _very_ slowly towards door as if he is clearly waiting them to say "yes" as he cries rather dramatically. For some reason, they feel pang of guilt seeing Sandman slowly walking out crying about the baby since they knew Sandman's daughter died from cancer so seeing him so happy and only to be crushed is really painful (except Vulture who is looking forward not seeing her ever again). Rhino glared at them with the face _clearly_ yells "Come on! Let him keep her!". Doc bit his lip no longer bearing the guilt as he watch Sandman getting closer to the door.

"FINE! KEEP HER!" Doc said loudly causing Sandman to turn at them with a wide smile and tears gone.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He squealed as he hugged Doc so tight he starts squeezing his air out.

"Can't breathe" the Doc wheezed. Sandman immediately lets the Doc go who is now breathing heavily.

"Sorry" Sandman silently said.

"She can stay BUT she is you're responsibility and make sure she doesn't get between us and our goal" Doc demanded. Sandman nodded with a smile, a smile none of them have seen for quite a while.

"Good" Doc said before looking at the rest of the group who looked shocked with disbelief.

"I'm with you buddy" Rhino said putting a hand on Sandman's shoulder.

"Thanks man, can't do anything without you" He smiled at him before looking back at the baby who looks very sleepy. How cute!

"Well I'm going to bed, help ya' tomorrow kay'?" Rhino let out a big yawn before heading off to his room.

Shocker cleans up his poker table and brings them to his room but stops right in front of Sandman, looking at the baby before looking up to him.

"You hab no idea what ya'll puttin' yourself in son" Shocker said with his thick southern accent, adding emphasize on "idea".

"Actually I do and I'm looking forward to it" Sandman replies. Shocker shooks his head.

"Amateur" Shocker muttered before heading off.

"You're the amateur here" Sandman called out.

Vulture leans near the baby. He wrinkle his nose with disgust and annoyance. This baby is nothing more than a nuisance to him. To make things even worse, she giggled at him.

"I hate you" Vulture whispered to baby before heading off as well.

"You can't hate someone you just met Vultchie!" Sandman called out.

"I hate you too!" Vulture called out angrily.

Electro watched the baby at a good distance before leaving. Doc looks at them before muttering a "good night" before leaving them alone.

Sandman set the baby on a couch and covering her with fluffy pillows and blankets, after making sure she is fully asleep. He grinned

"Well looks like I have a **lot** to do" He said before opening a window and letting the wind blow him off to whatever destination he wants.

Unknown…

A white car stops at a dark alley.

"Alright, let's get the baby" a woman said, getting out of the car.

"Coming, coming" a man said following after the woman.

They went to the darkest corner next to the dumpster. They started pushing away the boxes and rubbish away. She gasped.

"What?" he questioned before looking at the largest boxes which is empty.

"Oh no" he whispered.

"Where's the baby?!" she yelled holding on to the man's arms.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. They both tried to calm themselves down. Now that they're calm, the woman looks up at the man.

"We have to find her" she whispered as the man held her in his arms with her face buried in his chest.

"I know dear" he whispered back. He puts his hand on her chin to make her look up.

"Don't worry we'll get help and we will find her soon…hopefully" He said before the woman broke down and cried.

You all know Doc Ock shouldn't be working with Osborn since he hates him but I made him still working for Oscorp as he forms Sinister 6, another reason is because I need Doc to bring her to Oscorp, so working there will be a good excuse.


End file.
